


The Way to Die

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if only he had the choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Die

It would be the last thing he ever saw - Laura Roslin pushing a big red button with a slight, satisfied smile on her lips.

Usually, she left the - albeit questionable - honour to somebody else, only gave the sign, but with him, she wanted to feel the satisfaction, the power of having erased his sorry, terroristic ass from the world of the living.

As he stood in the airlock, hands tied behind his back, his ankles chained, making it impossible for him to make normal-sized steps, she had walked up to him, so near he could feel her breath on his face as she spoke of how the world would be better off without him, how she couldn't wait to finally see him adequately punished for his sins, so near he could see every little wrinkle that made her even more beautiful to him, irresistible in her maturity, look clearly into her deep, green eyes that were sharp like daggers as they rested on him, made contact with his own. He hadn't been able to suppress the light trembling which had overcome his body at her nearness. As she had noticed his reaction, a smile had crept onto her lips and hadn't left until now. Not when she put some distance between them by slowly walking backwards, never breaking the eye contact between them, not when she ordered the airlock cleared, not when she reached out to push the button, not when she pushed it.

As the admiral ordered the squad to shoot, the smiling image of Laura Roslin was replaced in his mind by the reality of some barrels, but the time between that and his death wasn't long enough to count; not in his mind.

= End =


End file.
